


Hellraiser: Mouth Remix

by Elektra Pendragon (elekdragon)



Category: Hellraiser (Movies)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cenobites - Freeform, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Horror, Mouth Sewn Shut, Other, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:37:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1342699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elekdragon/pseuds/Elektra%20Pendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remastering of a vid I did in March 2004.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hellraiser: Mouth Remix

**Author's Note:**

> Song: "Mouth (remix)" by Bush  
> Created using Final Cut Pro X.  
> Clips from: Hellraiser, Hellbound: Hellraiser II, Hellraiser III: Hell on Earth, and Hellraiser: Inferno. 
> 
> WARNING: Flashing lights

Link to [Video on YouTube](http://youtu.be/2MBR6dtGAoQ)


End file.
